Fájdalom
by Choga
Summary: Du hast dich verändert Harry, keiner hat es bemerkt, nur ich die langweilige Hermine. Warum sprichst du nicht mit mir darüber? Warum sprichst du mit niemanden? Ich halt das nicht mehr aus, ich will hier weg! Der dunkle Lord rückt näher und ich kann nur zu


Titel: Fájdalom 

Autor: Choga

Genre: drama/romance

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: die auftretenden Figuren, Handlungsorte und vorausgegangenen Handlungen gehören JKR und anderen Eigentümern (z.B. Carlsen Verlag, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Books, Raincost Books und Warner Bros., Inc.). Ich verdien damit kein Geld und mach das nur aus Spaß und um Erfahrungen zu sammeln. Ich beabsichtige hiermit nicht irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen.

A/N: Einige von euch wundern sich bestimmt über den Titel... Mir wollte einfach nichts wirkliches einfallen und da hab ich beschlossen mal in mein schlaues Wörterbuch zu schauen und hab mich für diese Übersetzung von Schmerz entschieden, es passt zum Thema. Ich gestehe allerdings ein, dass die Sprache die ich gewählt habe nichts mit dem Text zu tun hat. Es ist ungarisch, ich wollte einfach nicht englisch nehmen, weil es schon so oft vorkommt und russisch ist schwierig zu schreiben mit unseren arabischen Buchstaben. Ich hoffe ihr habt dafür Verständnis. Bitte, schreibt mir wie es euch gefällt. Eure Meinung ist mir wichtig!

---ooo---

Das größte Glück, nächst der Liebe, besteht darin,

die Liebe eingestehen zu dürfen.

- André Gide

---ooo---

Du hast dich verändert. Es ist keinem entgangen, doch die meisten wissen nicht warum. Es ist wegen Sirius nicht wahr? Es bringt nichts dich zu fragen, du antwortest ja doch nicht.

Ich habe Angst um dich. Du siehst krank aus. Jeden Tag werden deine Augenringe tiefer und der Glanz deiner Augen ist schon lange verschwunden. Wo bist du hin?

-o-

Hermine schaut Harry noch einen Moment lang an, bevor sie sich wieder wegwendet und ihren Aufgaben zu.

---ooo---

Es war schon spät, als Harry sich erhob um ohne ein Wort den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen. Ron wollte ihn noch fragen wo er hin wolle, doch Hermine legte beschwichtigend ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und schüttelt niedergeschlagen mit dem Kopf.

„Es hat keinen Sinn, er antwortet dir ja doch nicht." Ihre Stimme klang traurig.

Ihre ganze Erscheinung wirkte erschöpft. Harrys Veränderung machte ihnen zu schaffen und Hermine machte sich ununterbrochen Sorgen. Auch Ron sah man an, dass er nicht mehr so erholt war wie früher. Er wirkte dünner, fast schon zu dünn.

Als Ron noch etwas entgegnen wollte, erhob sich Hermine auch schon und Ron gab resigniert auf. Es hätte ja doch nichts geändert. Er wusste, dass sie recht hatte. Leider.

Niedergeschlagen verabschiedete Ron sich schon von ihr, während sie noch ihre Unterlagen zusammen suchte.

Hermine hatte noch nicht vor schlafen zu gehen. Nein, heute wollte sie auf Harry warten und ihn zur Rede stellen. Das konnte so nicht weitergehen. Und sie wollte Ron nicht dabei haben, das wusste sie.

---ooo---

Hermines Augen wurden schwer. Es war bereits Mitternacht und Harry war immer noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Sie hoffte nur, dass es nicht noch länger dauern würde. Morgen war zwar Samstag, aber das machte die Sache nicht einfacher.

Endlich hörte sie etwas. Das musste er sein. Sofort setzte sie sich in ihrem Sessel wieder gerade auf und rieb noch mal in ihren Augen in der Hoffnung, dass er ihre Müdigkeit nicht ansehen würde.

Das Portrait schwang auf und für einen Augenblick glaubte sie, dass er es doch nicht wahr. Doch dort stand er im Rahmen, erleuchtet vom schwachen Licht des Kamins.

„Hey Mine!" seine Stimme war leise und Hermine war sich nicht sicher ob er das wirklich gesagt hatte.

Er bewegte sich nicht von seinem Platz, das verunsicherte sie.

„Hey Harry!" antwortete sie so leise, das er es gut überhören hätte könne. Doch er versuchte zu lächeln, als Zeichen, dass er sie gehört hatte.

„Was gibt's?" meinte er so beiläufig wie möglich, als wäre es das normalste der Welt noch nach Mitternacht im Tührrahmen zu stehen und mit seiner besten Freundin zu reden, die er in letzter Zeit gemieden hatte.

„Ich wollte mit dir reden." Meinte sie zögernd. Nicht wissend wie er reagieren würde.

„Das hab ich mir schon gedacht, aber weißt du es ist wirklich kein günstiger Augenblick."

„Harry! Bitte, du läufst immer nur weg, stell dich doch mal, du bist nicht feige, also warum willst du nicht mit mir reden?" das Feuer spiegelte sich flackernd in ihren Augen wieder.

Er seufzte ergeben.

„Komm mit!" war alles was er meinte und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Es gab wohl kein zurück für ihn.

Schnell sprang sie auf und folgte ihm nach draußen.

Harry gab sich keine Mühe sich zu verstecken. Im Gegensatz zu Hermine, die Angst hatte, dass Filch oder Ms. Norris über den Weg laufen könnten und so bei jedem Geräusch zusammen zuckte.

---ooo---

Sie standen lange unten am See und beobachteten die Sterne, die sich im Wasser wiederspiegelten.

Nach einer schieren Ewigkeit sprach Harry zuerst.

„Also, was möchtest du wissen Mine?" er schaute sie nicht an.

Jetzt, wo sie so genau darüber nachdachte, viel ihr nichts ein. Harry hatte ihr nie erlaubt Fragen zu stellen und jetzt, jetzt viel ihr absolut gar nichts ein. Hermine wurde rot.

„Na ja, warum hast du dich so verändert?" fragte sie zögernd.

Er schnaubte. „Das weißt du doch selbst besser als ich."

Sie war verunsichert.

„Aber warum verhältst du dich auch uns gegenüber so?" es war ein Vorwurf und sie bereute es sofort, doch gesagt war gesagt.

„Mine, ich bin nicht hier um dir Antworten zu geben, die du schon kennst. Ich habe es satt von allen bemuttert zu werden und immer mit diesem besorgten Blick gemustert zu werden. Warum versteht das keiner? Ich brauch keine Hilfe!"

„Aber Harry, wir sind doch deine Freunde und Freunde helfen sich."

„Das ist deine Sicht der Dinge, Mine, nicht meine."

„Was?" japste sie.

„Ganz recht. Für mich bedeutet mit euch befreundet zu sein, nicht nur von euch bemitleidet zu werden, sondern auch euch in Gefahr zu bringen."

„Aber Harry"

„Nichts aber. Ich kann das Risiko nicht eingehen, dass ich euretwegen schwach bin."

„Harry" es war nur ein wimmern.

„Ich brauche niemanden, keine Freunde, und keine Liebe! Ich brauche niemanden!"

Bevor sie zu weinen anfing, schlug ihre Stimmung um. Ihr war ebtgangen, dass er mit den Worten mehr sich selber als sie überzeugen wollte.

„Ach ist der große Harry James Potter zu gut für uns? Warum hat er sich dann überhaupt mit uns abgegeben?"

„Was soll der Unsinn, hast du den Verstand verloren?" wirsch klangen die Worte aus seinem Mund.

„Nein, aber vielleicht du!" ihre schrille Stimme durchbrach die Stille der Nacht und in der Nähe wurden Vögel aus ihrem Schlaf geweckt und zogen nun kreischend davon.

„Nun mal halblang, was soll das Theater?"

„Der einzige der Theater spielt bist du, warum siehst du das nicht endlich ein." Sie schrie.

„Ihr seid diejenigen, die die Augen zumachen und nichts sehen wollt." Auch er schrie sie an.

"Ich seh sehr wohl was mit dir geschieht!"

„Aber ihr seht nicht die Gefahr, sie lauert überall und Voldemort wartet nur auf eine Gelegenheit euch auch noch umzubringen. Warum gehst du nicht gleich zu ihm und klopfst an, vielleicht trinkt er ja ne Tasse Tee mit dir!"

„Ja warum eigentlich nicht, warum mach ich mir überhaupt so viel Gedanken um dich?"

„Ja warum denn? Ich brauch dich nicht."

Das saß, Hermine zuckte zusammen.

„Wenn das so ist, dann verschwinde ich halt aus deinem Leben." Die Worte waren leise und eine Bitterkeit schwang in ihnen mit, dass es einen erschüttert hätte, doch Harry war zu aufgewühlt um etwas zu merken. Und bevor er etwas erwidern konnte hatte sie sich auch schon umgedreht und rannte weg.

Weg vom See, von den Sternen, von Hogwarts, von der Zaubererwelt und von Harry.

---ooo---

Nachdem sie aus seiner Sichtweite verschwunden war, hatte er ihr noch lange nach geblickt. Das buschige Haar, das auf und ab wippte, der Umhang, der hinter ihr her flatterte und ihre Worte, die sich in seinen Ohren festgesetzt hatten.

‚Dann verschwinde ich halt aus deinem Leben.'

Er hatte es geschafft, sie würde ihm nicht mehr zu nahe kommen. Es wäre nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis auch Ron sich von ihm abwenden würde. Und dann wäre er endlich allein.

Er setzte sich ans Ufer, doch anstatt auf den See blickte er in den Himmel.

„Sirius, hörst du mich?" es war nur ein flüstern.

Harry zitterte. Er hatte erreicht, was er wollte und doch war es nur sein Verstand, der es für richtig empfand.

‚Warum hast du sie gehen lassen?' , fragte seine innere Stimme.

„Es war nur zu ihrem Besten." Seine Antwort wurde von einzelnen Tränen begleitet. „Ich könnte nicht mit dem Wissen leben, sie getötet zu haben."

Ein Wind kam auf und fuhr ihm seicht durchs Haar.

„Wo bist du so lange, Sirius?" er schluchzte und die Sterne verschwammen vor seinen Augen.

„Ich brauch dich doch."

Er hatte damals nicht über seinen Tod geweint, er hatte es unterdrückt, doch jetzt kam alles wieder hoch, es begann von Neuem, denn er hatte einen weiteren Menschen auf dem Gewissen. Nicht physisch, aber psychisch. Er wusste, dass Hermine nur das Beste für ihn wollte und doch…

Die Angst, dass sie durch Voldemorts Hand stirbt, war schlimmer. Nun war sie sicherer.

Er durchlebte nochmals den Streit und diesmal hörte er förmlich, wie sein Herz zerbrach. Er konnte in Ruhe in den Kampf ziehen. Es gab kein Ziel für das es sich zu leben lohnte. Er hatte den Personen am meisten Schaden zu gefügt, die er am meisten liebte.

---ooo---

Hermine rannte nicht in ihr Schlafzimmer, sondern in den verbotenen Wald. Sie würde schon einen Weg finden sich von dem Schmerz zu befreien und wenn es nur einen Ausweg gab. Das Gestrüpp zerschrammte ihr Gesicht, Beine und Arme. Die offenen Wunden brannten, doch das störte sie nicht. Sie lief weiter, blind vor Tränen.

Als sie stolperte, blieb sie liegen, sie hatte keine Kraft mehr. Ihr Körper wurde von Schluchzern geschüttelt und irgendwann überfiel sie der selige Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie auf, doch sie war so tief im verbotenen Wald, dass die Sonne nicht bis zu ihr durchdrang. Sie blickte sich um und mit einem Schlag kamen die Erinnerungen zurück. Tränen stiegen ihr erneut in die Augen, doch sie wischte sie weg, sie hatte genug gelitten, jetzt sollte dies alles ein Ende nehmen.

„Wer bist du und was willst du hier?" unterbrach eine tiefe Stimme barsch ihre Gedanken.

Erschrocken fuhr sie herum. Vor ihr stand eine Zentaur und er sah nicht so aus, als würde er sie herzlich willkommen heißen.

„Ich bin Hermine Granger und meine Belange gehen sie nichts an." Ihre Stimme war leise, doch sie setzte sich gerade auf um sich Autorität zu verleihen. Es misslang.

„Du bist in unser Hoheitsgebiet eingedrungen, was du hier machst geht mich sehr wohl was an. Sprich Menschenkind" der Zentaure wurde Hermine von Minute zu Minute unheimlicher.

„Nein" sie sah ihm trotzig in die Augen und vielleicht, war dass der Fehler…

„Ich sag dir eins, hier in unserem heiligen Wald, wirst du nicht tun, was du vorhast!"

„Und wer sagt das? Was sollte mich hindern?"

„Ich sag das, denn wir werden es nicht zulassen, dass dein Blut unser Gebiet besudelt."

„Bin ich euch nicht reinblütig genug, hä?"

„Darum geht es nicht!" er tat ihren Einwurf mit einer Handbewegung ab.

„Ach, dann wollt ihr mich weiterquälen und mit dem Schmerz leben lassen? Seit ihr herzlos!"

„Sterben wirst du hier nicht!"

Hermine sah ihn zornig an, denn sag mir was ich tun soll, wenn du alles weißt"

„Die Geheimnisse des Waldes sind dir nicht gestattet. Nur Zentauren haben Zugang"

„Dann mach mich zu einer der euren. Ihr fühlt doch nichts. Dann wäre ich meine Sorgen auch los."

„Nicht so schnell Menschenkind. Es ist nicht unsere Aufgabe euch zu helfen. Wir leben und ihr lebt, unabhängig voneinander. Wir helfen niemanden."

„Ich weiß das ihr es könnt"

„Was ist hier los?" unterbrach sie eine helle Stimme.

„Ahh, Prinzessin Cella, verzeiht." Und mit diesen Worten kniete sich der Zentaur vor der Zentaurin nieder.

„Erklärt mir was los ist, warum befindet sich ein Mensch unter uns?"

„Ich habe sie gefunden. Sie will sich das Leben nehmen, und weil ich das nicht zulassen kann, will sie eine von uns werden, das unverschämte Ding." Wut flackerte in seinen Augen auf.

„Interessant." Nun beäugte Cella Hermine zum ersten Mal. Ein skeptischer Blick streifte ihre Wunden und dann schaute sie ihr in die Augen und die Prinzessin wusste, was sie geahnt hatte. Sie waren beide gleich.

„Ich nehm sie mit. Sie gehört ab sofort mir."

„Aber.."

„Kein aber oder willst du mir wiedersprechen?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht eure Hoheit."

„Ihr könnt gehen."

„Jawohl, Prinzessin Cella." Und mit einem tiefen Knicks machte sich der Zentaur davon.

„Du hast ganz schön Ärger gemacht." Ihre Stimme klang nicht mehr so freundlich wie am Anfang, aber immer noch heller, als der zornige Zentaur von eben.

„Komm mit" und damit marschierte Cella voran. Hermine rappelte sich auf und folgte ihr.

---ooo---

Es war komisch, nachdem Cella sie in ihr Zimmer gebracht hatte, war sie sofort auf dem Schlaflager der Prinzessin eingeschlafen.

Sie hatte erneut von gestern Abend geträumt, wie Harry ihre Welt zerstört hatte. Als sie nun aufwachte blickte sie direkt in die Augen der Prinzessin.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich musste es wissen, deswegen hab ich dich es noch mal erleben lassen."

„Schon gut" nuschelte Hermine nur und wischte mit einer kurzen Handbewegung die Tränen weg, die sich in ihren Augen gebildet hatten.

„Du bist dir sicher, dass du dein Leben als Mensch aufgeben möchtest?" fragte Cella nochmals nach.

Hermin nickte, „Ja, dass bin ich. Mich gibt es nicht mehr."

„Na dann, trink das hier" mit diesen Worten hielt sie ihr einen Becher mit einem übel riechendem Gebräu hin.

Sie wollte nicht wissen, was da drin war und schluckte es hinunter. Es schmeckte schlimmer als der Vielsafttrank, den sie in ihrem zweiten Jahr gebraut hatten.

Als der Becher leer war, fragte sie Cella: „Werde ich jetzt eine Zentaurin?"

„Das werden wir sehn, auf jeden fall kein Mensch. Du wirst ein Wesen ohne Gefühl."

Und dann fiel sie in wohlige Schwärze.

---ooo---

--oo--5 Jahre später--oo--

„Phigalia, Phigalia! Träumst du schon wieder?"

Die Angesprochene schreckte hoch. „Was ist Cella?"

"Komm mit, ich will dir was zeigen" und damit machten sich die beiden Zentaurinnen auf den Weg.

Auf einer kleinen Lichtung hielten sie, es war bereits Nacht und man konnte die Sterne sehen. Cella deutete nach oben, „Siehst du, die Welt wird ihren Frieden finden, Mars wird schwächer."

„Du hast recht, aber wie? Er ist tot. Ich habe ihn sterben sehen. Ich habe ihn vom Kampfplatz weggetragen, ihn in den letzten Augenblicken seines Lebens in die Augen gesehen, zugeschaut, wie das Leben aus ihm wich. Ich konnte ihm nicht helfen, weil ich noch nicht vollständig ausgebildet war."

„Ich weiß es auch nicht."

Dann schauten sie wieder schweigend hoch zu den Sternen.

‚Ich habe dich noch einmal sehen dürfen, bevor du gestorben bist. Mein Wunsch wurde erfüllt.

Ich hielt dich in meinen Armen, als das Leben aus dir wich, als deine Augen immer leerer wurden. Du hast mich voll Verwunderung angesehen. Ich weiß, ich hätte dir nicht helfen dürfen, weil du ein Mensch bist, aber irgendwas in mir hat mir gesagt, dass du etwas besonderes bist… für die Welt. Ich sollte vergessen, wer ich war, was ich war und du hast mich auch nicht erkannt.

Kurz dachte ich, du sprichst ihn aus meinen alten Namen, der nicht genannt werden durfte, doch dann war der Augenblick vorbei und du warst tot. In deinen Augen hatte ich gelesen, was ich nicht wahr haben wollte.

Ich hab nicht geweint. Zentauren weinen nicht, doch etwas in mir hat sich an dem Tag verändert. Das Wissen, dass du in den letzten Minuten deines Lebens an sie gedacht hast, die Person, die ich einmal war, hat mir klar gemacht, was der Krieg alles zerstört hat.

Doch Zentauren haben kein Gefühl. Ich habe deshalb nicht um dich geweint, ich konnte nicht. Dennoch habe ich dich geliebt, Harry James Potter.'


End file.
